Acoustical tuning materials, such as acoustical foam layers, have traditionally been applied in connection with panels fabricated from wood or metal. Such panels can be expensive to produce and reproduce, and may also have limitations to their aesthetic appeal. While wood panels may be aesthetically desirable for certain applications, manufacturing wood panels to consistent dimensions with tight tolerances can be a challenge. Moreover, the natural woodgrain patterning is difficult to reproduce in the event of panel breakage during shipment or installation, such that replacement of the broken frame may not be straightforward.
Metal framing panels, while more readily reproducible, typically have aesthetic limitations, particularly to their surface finishes. Furthermore, metal paneling frames may present weight challenges for certain applications such as suspended ceilings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an acoustical panel frame wherein the frame is lightweight, reproducible, and may be provided with a variety of surface finishes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an acoustical panel frame that is transportable in a compact configuration, but easily shaped into an installation configuration at the installation site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an acoustical panel frame that meets interior construction code requirements, including ASTM E84 smoke and fire ratings.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an acoustical panel frame that may be printed upon by digital printing or screen printing